Diary OSIS SMA Teikou
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Kasus pertama OSIS sudah dimulai! Ada orang absurd yang mengirim permintaan tak jelas kepada OSIS. Siapakah dia? Apa permintaannya? "Kita tidak menerima yang seperti ini, nodayo."/"Masalah siswa juga adalah masalah sekolah!"/"Akashi-san, jangan buang sampah sembarangan."
1. Halaman Satu

_Seorang merah duduk terdiam di tangga akses menuju atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya senantiasa mengepal, tanpa peduli sekarang sudah seputih apa ruas jarinya. Matanya mendelik nyalang menyeramkan pada siapa pun yang lewat dan memperhatikannya._

"_Itu ketua OSIS yang baru, bukan?"_

—_jleb._

_Sebuah gunting merah darah menancap ke tembok tanpa ada rasa kasihan. Dua orang siswi yang tadinya memperhatikan si merah, segera tancap gas daripada jadi korban cincang gunting. Merah itu kembali melanjutkan acara merenungnya._

_Bagaikan nelangsa seribu tahun, ia menusuk-nusukkan gunting merah tersayangnya ke pintu atap. Menyedihkan, layaknya jomblo yang tak punya pasangan di hari kasih sayang. Ah, andai saja ia tidak menyeramkan..._

—_jleb. Jleb. Jleb._

_Tusukan guntingnya entah sudah sampai yang keberapa. Tak kuat menahan siksa, si pintu akhirnya membuka. Membuat si merah dapat sedikit melihat apa yang ada di baliknya._

_Meski merah itu berkepribadian cukup tidak pedulian, namun ternyata ia dikalahkan rasa penasaran. Tangannya membuka pintu itu agar ia bisa melihat keadaan di baliknya lebih lebar._

—_tunggu._

_Sedang apa anak itu di situ?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Diary OSIS SMA Teikou**_

_**Halaman Satu**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Mungkin OOC, mungkin ada shonen-ai, hati-hati pair nyempil, humor garing, AR**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Akashicchi~" pekik gembira seorang pirang yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan. Sebelah tangannya memangku sebuah kotak yang diperkirakan bekas tempat tisu, sebelahnya lagi menggaet seorang biru muda yang wajahnya merah karena kehabisan napas.

Sang terpanggil, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata lain warna, tidak perlu menoleh karena sudah hapal betul dengan suara cempreng si kuning yang seakan kelebihan gula. "Ada ada, Ryouta? Kau tak perlu sampai teriak begitu, aku tidak tuli."

—**Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: mencincang dengan gunting.**

"Furihatacchi barusan kabur lagi, Akashicchi," lapor si pirang sembrono. Biru muda yang digandengnya melepaskan genggaman, lalu menggosok kepalanya yang jadi sandaran dagu pirang itu. Terkekeh, si kuning melempar senyum pada sang langit. "Hehe, maaf ya Kurokocchi. Nanti aku traktir _vanilla shake_, deh," sembari memasang senyum lima jari.

Sebuah dengusan menginterupsi. Tahu sudah dicueki Akashi, si pirang kelebihan gula tadi menatap sang pelaku dengusan. Tangan berperban di seluruh jemari kiri menaikkan kacamata, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak turun maupun bergeser. "Menurut Oha-Asa, hari ini Scorpio mendapat peringkat dua dari bawah, Sagitarius berada di peringkat teratas. _Lucky item_ untuk masing-masing adalah boneka kelinci dan kacamata."

—**Wakil ketua OSIS SMA Teikou, Midorima Shintarou. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: mempercayai ramalan zodiak dan primbon seratus persen.**

"Huee, Midorimacchi, bantu aku, dong~" rengek pirang itu sembari merangkul tangan si hijau. Dengan tsundere, Midorima mendengus dan pura-pura tidak mendengar rengekannya. Sang biru langit yang terabaikan, menatap sedih kedua pemuda dengan rambut warna-warni itu.

Mendadak, Kise seperti merasa ada aura hitam yang mengumpul tepat di sampingnya. Dan benar saja, si biru langit yang sudah menunduk sedih sembari mengepalkan tangan. "Ryouta-kun. Mati."

—**Sekretaris OSIS SMA Teikou, Kise Ryouta. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: meniru tanda tangan milik orang lain dengan sempurna tanpa cacat.**

Kita doakan saja nasib Kise agar selamat dunia dan akhirat. Semoga jika ia tidak diterima di bumi, biarkan ia diterima di Padang Mahsyar.

"Kise-chin, bangun..." permintaan bernada malas dari seorang titan—ups, maaf, murid raksasa berambut ungu. Tangan kirinya berusaha membangunkan Kise dari alam khayal akhirat, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menggamit sekantong keripik kentang ukuran ekstra.

—**Bendahara OSIS SMA Teikou, Murasakibara Atsushi. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: memakan cemilan tanpa henti, sebanyak apa pun.**

Entah siapa dan bagaimana ada seseorang yang memasukkan Murasakibara ke dalam jajaran OSIS, jadi bendahara lagi. Mungkin orang itu tidak tahu kadar malas si rambut ungu yang jauh di atas rata-rata, dan kebiasaan ngemilnya yang luar biasa. Atau orang tersebut agak rada-rada gila? Atau—

—nyet.

Pret, bunyi _absurd_ macam apa itu?

"SAKIIIT!" jeritan tak manusiawi menggema di penjuru ruang OSIS. Beberapa orang yang beruntung —seperti Akashi— sudah siap sedia dengan kapas yang disumpal di telinga. Sisa-sisanya yang belum beruntung, hanya pasrah menerima segala yang terjadi di alam semesta.

Sebuah kaki berlapis celana panjang seragam Teikou terangkat dari tubuh mulus Kise, si pelaku menatap ke bawah tanpa dosa sambil garuk kepala. "Oh, maaf Kise, aku tak tahu kau ada di situ. Aku kira keset, jadi main injak saja," ujarnya gampang.

—**Ketua Seksi Keamanan OSIS SMA Teikou, Aomine Daiki. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: menyembunyikan majalah dewasa di berbagai tempat tanpa ketahuan.**

"Yo, Tetsu!" sapa Aomine sambil dadah-dadah. Semua mata yang awalnya memperhatikan kemalangan Kise, kompak tertuju pada salah satu sudut ruangan OSIS yang bobrok dan debunya tebal minta ampun. Plis, ini ruang OSIS atau kamar mayat? Tidak ada yang mau bersihkan.

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk sembari balas menyapa, "selamat pagi, Aomine-kun."

—**Ketua Seksi Kekeluargaan OSIS SMA Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: menghilang.**

Bagi yang berniat untuk bertanya mengapa hanya keahlian Kuroko yang paling normal, mohon jangan ditanya. Bagaimanapun, orang-orang yang masuk jajaran OSIS SMA Teikou tahun ini memang tidak ada yang normal.

Baik secara harfiah, maupun kiasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryouta. Kau benar saat melihat Kouki kabur?" tanya sang ketua sembari meraih gunting dari saku seragamnya. Bergidik, si kuning mengangguk patah-patah, antara tak mau dan pasrah menerima segala nasib yang menimpanya hari ini.

Dari seberang, seorang hijau menggumam penuh keseriusan. "Hmph, itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidak mempercayai Oha-Asa. Sudah kubilang _lucky item_ Gemini hari ini adalah kipas bergambar wajah idola, kau tidak membawanya. Salah sendiri."

Mata Kise mendelik sebal pada si hijau yang dengan tsundere-nya sedang menaikkan kacamatanya. "Midorimacchi gimana, sih? Buat apa aku beli kipas bergambar wajah idola, kalau aku sendiri membawa wajah idola tiap hari!" kata Kise, sedikit narsis.

"Hoo, aku baru tahu kau ternyata punya muka, Kise," sahut nista dari pemuda berperangai paling nista, Aomine, si dim yang entah kenapa terlihat ganteng waktu main basket. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, Aomine tertawa nista, Akashi berusaha menahan kekehan, Midorima pasang muka datar—tapi sebenarnya sedang menahan tawa—, Murasakibara lanjut makan.

"Aominecchi jahat ssu!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara anak-anak OSIS sedang berada dalam naungan Akashi, seorang cokelat meringkuk sendirian di dalam sebuah bilik toilet. Ia tidak keluar dari sana selama puluhan menit, terhitung dari jam istirahat yang sudah dimulai tadi siang.

"Mungkin jam pelajaran kelima sudah dimulai," ia menggumam seorang diri, yang sebenarnya berakibat fatal. Dalam hening, pemuda itu memainkan ponselnya, memeriksa pesan atau telepon masuk.

Tidak ada yang masuk.

'Yes!' ia memekik tertahan. Tidak ada pesan atau telepon masuk dari siapa pun hari ini, berarti ketua OSIS menyeramkan itu belum menyadari kalau ia kabur. Yah, memang sudah rahasia umum bagi OSIS, kalau anggota mereka yang satu ini memang hobi kabur, biar tidak bertemu dengan raja absolut gunting berdarah, Ketua OSIS, Akashi Seijuurou.

Piiiip.

Terlonjak, ponsel si cokelat hampir saja terlempar dari tangannya. Jika saja ia tidak langsung menangkapnya, bisa dipastikan benda itu terhempas ke lantai keramik dan berakhir mengenaskan, hancur berkeping-keping.

Gawat, itu tanda pesan masuk. Bersiaplah, Nak. Akashi sekarang pasti sudah sadar.

_From: Akashi-san_

_To: Kouki_

_Aku tahu kau kabur, Kouki. Kembali ke Ruang OSIS sekarang juga, atau aku akan membuatmu merasakan goresan indah dari guntingku._

Hiii. Ia bergidik ngeri. Meskipun hanya pesan, tidak cukup mengurangi aura-aura iblis yang menaungi setiap perkataannya. Akashi Seijuurou memang benar-benar titisan iblis berkedok manusia ganteng berambut merah.

Pemuda yang tersebut sebagai Kouki itu membuka bilik toilet pelan-pelan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sih, ia harus segera tancap gas ke Ruang OSIS, karena kemana pun ia akan kabur lagi, Akashi pasti akan menemukannya. Sudah pengalaman.

Duh, siapa sih orang rese yang melapor kalau dia kabur?

_[Di ruang OSIS sana, seorang pirang bersin. "Uhh, sepertinya ruangan ini mulai berdebu lagi ssu..."]_

Bilang saja kalau OSIS kekurangan orang untuk membersihkan ruangan yang berdebu tebal dan bikin orang bersin setiap kali masuk. Akashi kan bisa mengancam seseorang atau menyewa orang untuk membersihkannya, dia menakutkan dan kaya!

Piiiip. Ponsel Kouki berbunyi kembali.

_From: Akashi-san_

_To: Kouki_

_OSIS memang kekurangan tenaga tambahan dalam hal kebersihan ruangan, makanya aku memanfaatkanmu untuk membersihkannya. Hanya kau laki-laki yang berjiwa kebersihan di sekolah ini._

Ya, tepat sekali. OSIS memang kumpulan orang-orang tidak normal, dan **jorok**. Mungkin Midorima memang menyukai kebersihan, namun itu hanya berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk lingkungan? Sori la yaw, dia bukan pembantu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi itu benaran titisan iblis! Dari mana dia tahu isi hati Kouki yang entah di mana sedangkan dia juga entah di mana?

Ketika pintu terbuka, sepasang kaki sudah standby dengan ganteng di depan bilik toilet di mana Kouki bersembunyi. "Akashi... san..." sekuat daya dan karsa, pemuda cokelat ini tidak berani menatap mata lain warna Akashi, yang sekarang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, Furihata Kouki," si merah memulai. Suaranya yang khas dan tak begitu berat itu sukses mengirim Kouki ke jurang terdalam. "Di mana pun kau sembunyi, aku akan selalu bisa menemukanmu. Perkataanku adalah..."

"A... absolut..." Kouki menjawab sambil tersenyum pahit, sangat menyedihkan.

Akashi membalas dengan senyum manis, yang berefek menyeramkan. Ditariknya tangan si cokelat agar bisa cepat keluar dari toilet laki-laki yang jorok dan bau ini. Beuh, entah karena apa Kouki suka sembunyi di sini, padahal dia cinta kebersihan.

"_Hmph, untung saja Kouki cepat ketemu, sampah botol vanilla shake Tetsuya dan kemasan kosmetik Ryouta sudah bertumpuk di sudut ruangan. Mau dibersihkan, mau suruh siapa? Bersihkan sendiri, nanti aku kehilangan wibawa."_

Mata kucing si cokelat berkedip satu kali, merasakan keringat dingin tangan kirinya yang digenggam Akashi. "Akashi-san ternyata lumayan tsundere juga, ya," komentarnya polos, dan tanpa dosa.

"Kau barusan bilang apa, Kouki?" ucap Akashi dengan senyum termanis di bibirnya. Sekali lagi, senyuman itu berefek menyeramkan, lihat saja gunting merah darah yang bertengger manis sekali di tangannya.

—**ckris.**

Glek. Kouki kicep sambil senyum kecut, bagaikan menelan air jeruk nipis tanpa kecap apalagi gula. "T-tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-san," ia berucap penuh genderang ketakutan yang bertalu-talu di dada. Melawan Akashi Seijuurou sama dengan siap masuk neraka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dalam dua minggu, Kouki," suara sang ketua OSIS berambut merah itu seakan menggema di kepala si cokelat. Terduduk dalam diam, si cokelat menggaruk pipinya, menghindari tatapan maut Akashi yang seakan mau membunuhnya.

"A-apanya yang sudah lima kali... Akashi-san?" tanya Furihata Kouki polos tanpa dosa. Sekuat tenaga berusaha agar wajahnya tampak senormal mungkin, padahal sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ketakutan. Bisa dilihat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Akashi menghela napas, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menceramahi anaknya. Jauh-jauh di belakang, anggota —_absurd_—OSIS yang lain duduk berkumpul mengeliling membentuk lingkaran. Berdoa bersama-sama—kalau perlu tahlilan—agar nasib si cokelat manis selamat dari maut yang sepertinya akan diciptakan Akashi bersama guntingnya.

Furihata melirik kumpulan pelangi itu dengan ekor matanya, penasaran. "Kouki, kau sudah tahu apa maksudku," seketika membuat Furihata kembali menghadap si merah. Gunting merah darahnya bersarang indah di tangan.

'Aku mau pulang... Ibu... tolong aku...' batinnya menjerit meminta pertolongan. Akashi benar-benar menyeramkan, apalagi dengan tatapan tajam seperti sekarang.

"Tidak bisa ditahan, Akashi-san..." katanya sangat pelan. Sangat pelan sampai hanya ia dan Akashi yang mendengarnya. "Mau diapakan juga, aku mendengar sendiri kalau tersentuh, memang seperti itu.." kilahnya demi menyelamatkan diri dari gunting sakti Akashi.

Si merah menggeram tanpa suara. Memang bukan salah sang cokelat kalau memang terdengar sendiri, tapi mau ditaruh di mana muka gantengnya ini kalau isi hatinya sampai terbongkar? Apalagi kalau ke seluruh sekolah, hanya karena kecerobohan anggota manis ini yang dengan seenaknya berkomentar polos mengenai pikirannya.

Haa, Akashi baru saja menyadari ia memiliki anggota yang lumayan merepotkan.

Baru saja merah itu ingin melontarkan kalimat selanjutnya, seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Sudahlah, Aka-chin. Furi-chin kan tidak sengaja," yang ternyata adalah titan tukang makan, Murasakibara. Tangan besarnya kemudian tergerak untuk mengelus surai cokelat susu Furihata, "jangan sedih, Furi-chin. Nanti aku kasih jajan, oke?"

Mata berpupil kucing itu mengerjap sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Furihata lalu menggeser tangan si raksasa, meyakinkan tukang jajan itu kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"_Furi-chin kasihan sekali, setiap hari dimarahi Aka-chin. Aku ingin memberinya sekotak maiubou, tapi aku juga tidak rela maiubou-ku berkurang."_

Seulas senyum lahir di wajah manis si cokelat. "Tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara. Kau tidak perlu memberiku maiubou, semuanya untukmu saja," ia dapat melihat sedikit kilatan gembira di wajah si ungu, yang tanpa diberi tahu pun semua mengerti.

Anggota OSIS yang sudah selesai kumpul langsung bergabung dengan ketiga orang itu. Seorang berambut biru terang, Kuroko, tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Furihata tanpa suara, yang untung saja disadari oleh yang bersangkutan karena tangan si biru tersentuh oleh jemari sang cokelat.

"_Akashi-kun keras sekali pada Furihata-kun."_

Raut wajah Akashi seketika mengeras. Ia mendengus perlahan dengan tampang begitu kesal, entah karena apa. Gunting yang hampir ia keluarkan dari saku kembali disimpannya karena suasana yang tidak memungkinkan. Khh, anggota-anggotanya ini benar-benar merepotkan, tapi entah kenapa mereka sangat kompak.

Ya, jelas saja kompak. Ancamannya saja **cincang dengan gunting.**

"Ini salah kalian berdua, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba. Furihata yang sudah menyangka Kuroko akan membelanya, mendadak mengulum senyum pahit sebab ternyata si biru langit tak bertindak sesuai perkiraannya.

Memang salahnya, sih. Tapi itu kan tidak sengaja, masa dirinya juga harus disalahkan? Salahkan kemampuannya dong!

Akashi, yang tadinya sudah menyimpan gunting, dikeluarkannya lagi. "Hoo, kau berani menentangku, Tetsuya?" menyahut dengan senyum kalem namun tetap tak mengurangi eksistensi hawa hitam yang ada di belakangnya. Tak lupa tambahan gunting yang digerak-gerakkan oleh tangan kanan.

Tanpa takut, Kuroko Tetsuya mengedipkan mata. "Kemampuan Furihata-kun adalah rahasia OSIS, karena itulah sebisa mungkin kita harus menutupinya, atau seluruh sekolah akan panik. Akashi-kun, kau salah karena terlalu menyalahkan, mengatur, dan menggunakan Furihata-kun."

'Plis, Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Kurokocchi, yang terakhir itu ambigu banget!' sisa anggota nista OSIS yang lain membatin penuh kekompakan. Oh, sungguh perasaan persahabatan yang tak akan terlupakan.

Pandangan si biru beralih pada mata Furihata yang bergidik tak nyaman.

"Furihata-kun, kau salah karena sudah kabur. Juga karena seenaknya berkomentar mengenai isi hati Akashi-kun setelah membacanya."

Furihata ingin sekali memprotes, tapi tak bisa. Gunting Akashi yang kini beralih menggantikan posisi sang biru muda untuk bicara.

—**ckris**. Itu tandanya si merah setuju. Entah dari mana pengertian yang sebenarnya tak jelas tadi, yang pasti semuanya tahu saja.

"Aku tidak membaca, aku hanya mendengarnya..." Furihata Kouki berlirih, sembari menunduk.

—**Anggota OSIS SMA Teikou, Furihata Kouki. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: membaca**—mendengar— **pikiran orang yang disentuhnya.**

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

A/N:

Lah, ini apaan? Bukannya lanjutin fic yang lain malah publish fic MC baru, gunting saya #beneran digunting

Rencananya ini akan dibuat dengan konsep 'fic absurd kegiatan Kisedai+Furi sebagai anak-anak OSIS dalam menyelesaikan masalah para siswa'. Jadi, karena unsur pentingnya adalah; menyelesaikan masalah para siswa, maka —rencananya—akan ada beberapa kasus absurd dari para siswa, yang sebenernya malah tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan sekolah #dilemparin

Yah fic ini juga tema dasarnya ngambil dikit dari sebuah manga shoujo yang pernah saya baca. Judulnya saya udah lupa, pokoknya itu manga sangat koplak dibumbui romens antara para siswa dan anggota OSIS itu sendiri.

Adakah yang sudah membuat fic seperti ini? Jika ada, apakah lebih baik fic ini dihapus saja?

Review?


	2. Halaman Dua

_Sebenarnya, kalau saja ia bukan anak kelas satu,dan bukan seorang ketua OSIS, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan merasa setertekan ini. Ia bisa santai dan tidak begitu mempedulikan sekitar, meskipun itu bukan kepribadiannya sama sekali. Ia juga bisa tenang karena tidak akan ada yang menggosipinya dari belakang. Ia juga tidak perlu menulikan diri akan semua yang menggosipinya, hanya karena mereka mendapatkan ketua OSIS baru yang masih kelas satu._

_Sayangnya, ia adalah anak kelas satu, dan sekarang sedang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS._

_Haa, seandainya saja ia memiliki teman dekat yang bisa mengerti dirinya tanpa harus berkata. Tentu akan lebih mudah untuk menyandarkan pundak tanpa harus ditanya._

_Fuh, tentu saja yang seperti itu tidak ada. Memangnya ini dunia khayangan? Di mana semua penduduk sebuah negeri adalah cenayang?_

_Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas pendek. Sembari menancap-nancapkan gunting ke pintu atap, ia mencuci kaki dari tatapan intimidasi para senior. Juga membasuh telinga dari gosip-gosip yang sampai. Muak._

_Karena, hei, jadi ketua OSIS saat dirimu masih perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah yang baru itu tidak mudah, kawan. Belum lagi tugas-tugasnya yang mencapai gunung, ia dihadapkan lagi dengan kewajiban mengayomi siswa._

_Mending kalau anggota-anggota yang ia dapatkan normal semua. Masalahnya adalah, anggota yang terpilih untuk membantu menjalankan tugas mulia ini, tidak ada yang waras._

_Oh, Tuhan, berikanlahkesabaran dan ketabahan hati bagi ketua OSIS kita yang kece ini. Jangan sampai karena saking kecenya dia, membuatnya harus menanggung derita seribu tahun yang diakibatkan oleh tak wajarnya anggota sendiri._

_Ngomong-ngomong, itu kenapa ada siswa Teikou di atas atap? Bukannya pintu menuju ke sana selalu dikunci, ya?_

_Penasaran, Akashi berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Diam-diam, ia ingin tahu apa yang ingin anak itu lakukan, sekalian tanya dari mana kunci atap ia dapatkan. Apa dia mau makan siang? Tapi kurang kerjaan amat makan siang di atap saat musim semi, dinginnnya masih terasa._

_Anak itu naik ke pagar, Akashi mengikutinya tanpa suara. Untuk apa anak itu__—__jangan-jangan_

—_hoi, tidak mungkin kan? Apa anak itu__—_

_Astaga, dia melompat!_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Diary OSIS SMA Teikou:**_

_**Halaman Dua:**_

_**Kasus Pertama, Kisah Cinta Sang Upik Abu**_

_** Part I**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Oknum-oknum yang tak sengaja tersebut di fic ini (C) Yang punya #plak**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC, hati-hati pair nyempil, humor garing, AR, OSIS!Kisedai, all charas in Teikou**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ruang OSIS yang penuh sesak dan debu, seorang kurang terang mendobrak pintu. Dengan satu kaki, ditendangnya pintu malang itu sampai hampir patah. Tanpa peduli Furihata yang sedang beres-beres sampah, dan Midorima yang sudah mulai menuai serapah.

"Nih, ada permintaan," katanya gampang. Terlihat secarik kertas bertengger manis di dua jemarinya yang remang. Penuh gembira, kertas tersebut berpindah tangan kepada seorang pirang. Cepat-cepat pirang itu membuka lipatan kertas, dan membacanya keras-keras.

"'Aku suka sama kapten tim sepak bola, Nijimura-senpai. Apa yang harus kulakukan buat mendekatinya? OSIS, mohon bantu aku!'"

Hening melayari ruang kecil behias kepala warna-warni.

"Apaan, nih? Ini kan masalah pribadi? Lagian, tidak ada pengirim, bagaimana menururmu, Midorimacchi?" tanya pirang itu kepada pemuda pro penghijauan dari pemanasan global, wakil ketua OSIS kita, Midorima Shintarou.

Pemuda hijau itu mengambil kertas surat permintaan tersebut, lalu membacanya. Sedetik kemudian keningnya mengernyit. "Permintaan macam apa ini? Kita tidak menerima yang seperti ini, _nodayo_," setelah itu ia menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada Kise.

Si kuning mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita tolak permintaan ini. Tapi benar tak apa-apa, nih, Midorimacchi? Kita memutuskan seenaknya tanpa memberi tahu Akashicchi."

Dengan _tsundere_, si hijau menaikkan kacamatanya. Boneka kelinci berpita merah yang ada di genggaman ia lindungi di tangan kiri erat-erat, takut jatuh. "Bukannya aku peduli sama kelangsungan kewarasan OSIS kita sih, tapi kusarankan, jangan sampai surat permintaan _absurd_ itu ketahuan Akashi. Kita ini OSIS, bukan acara Terhemek-hemek," ia berkomentar, sebelum kembali pada buku yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan.

_Peruntungan Zodiak, Shio, dan Primbon. Edisi spesial bulan Maret-Maret lagi. Harga 2870 yen, sudah termasuk pajak. Bonus _lucky item_ untuk Cancer di hari pembelian._

Benar-benar Midorima.

"Kalau begitu buang saja. Tolong, dong, Murasakicchi," ucap gampang dan ceria Kise, tanpa peduli sama sekali dengan wajah gembira Aomine karena baru kali ini OSIS mereka dapat permintaan dari anak perempuan. Siapa tahu anak perempuan itu dadanya besar, kan?

(Ngomong-ngomong, tahu dari mana Aomine kalau yang mengirim permintaan adalah anak perempuan? Tadi katanya tidak ada pengirim...)

Kebetulan yang sangat keterlaluan, Akashi tahu-tahu sudah sampai di belakang punggung si hijau. "Apanya yang jangan sampai ketahuan olehku, Shintarou?" dengan aura hitam yang menggelapkan mata melebihi kulit remang Aomine.

Ckris. Ah, benar juga. Jangan lupakan guntingnya kalau mau selamat.

Midorima sekali lagi menaikkan kacamatanya, dengan _tsundere_ tentu saja. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi. Hanya permintaan tak berguna," jawab si wakil ketua sembari melanjutkan bacaannya.

(Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau Midorima hanya pura-pura baca, soalnya dia takut sama gunting sakti yang dibawa Akashi. Pokoknya jangan.)

Akashi menoleh ke belakang, tempat Murasakibara, si titan jadi-jadian OSIS, yang baru saja mau membuang surat permintaan itu ke tong sampah. "Bawa sini surat itu, Atsushi," pinta—perintah—Akashi kepada si ungu dengan tinggi tak wajar padahal kerjanya cuma jajan itu.

Sebagai anggota—budak—yang baik, tentu saja Murasakibara menurut.

Selagi Akashi membaca isi surat, Kise tersenyum canggung. Aomine mengupil. Murasakibara makan. Midorima masih pura-pura baca.

Di mana Kuroko?

Oh, dia sedang mesra-mesraan sama _vanilla shake_ di pojokan. Dilarang mengganggu atau akan dihantui sampai lulus.

"Siapa bilang kita akan mengabaikan permintaan ini?" pemimpin merah itu membuang kertas surat tadi sembarangan. Tiada peduli siapa yang akan membersihkan, pokoknya buang saja. Biar kelihatan keren—

"Akashi-san, jangan buang sampah sembarangan," celetuk asal seorang Furihata, dari arah belakang Akashi. "Soalnya yang akan membersihkan semuanya itu aku, bukan Akashi-san."

—tapi gagal.

Anggota OSIS menahan kikik, namun semua berubah saat gunting sakti keluar.

"Jadi," Akashi kembali memimpin. "Kita akan membantu si pengirim surat ini, tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi!" serunya bangga, meskipun hanya sendirian yang akan menyoraki semangat. Menjadi pemimpin memang susah.

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kelihatannya memang tidak ada yang mau mendukung _ranger_ merah tercinta kita.

"Bagaimana caranya, Akashi? Kita tak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Lagi pula, itu kan masalah pribadi siswa, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah, _nanodayo_," tukas Midorima gusar. Tentu saja, masalah pribadi ya, masalah pribadi. Jangan curhatkan masalah seperti suka-menyukai begitu pada sekolah, dong. Tidak ada hubungannya tahu!

Tanpa disangka, Akashi mendengus sembari tersenyum. Iya, senyum. Akashi yang itu. "Masalah siswa juga adalah masalah sekolah!" ia berseru sembari meletakkan kepalan tangan kanan di depan dada. Persis seperti gaya akan pergi bertarung yang dicontek dari _anime_ sebelah bertemakan perang-perangan melawan raksasa bugil pemakan orang.

"Yang benar saja, Akashi!" sahut si wakil ketua, yang lagi senang karena sepertinya di _chapter_ ini dia paling banyak kebagian dialog. "Kita ini OSIS, bukan acara _reality show_. Memangnya siapa yang mau bantu masalah percintaan begitu, _nodayo_? Aku sih—"

—**ckris**, gunting bersabda.

"Tentu saja kita, OSIS. Atas nama organisasi terkece sepanjang sejarah SMA Teikou, akan kita bantu. Pengirim surat ini akan datang siang ini saat istirahat," katanya sok tahu. Sedetik kemudian, Akashi pergi dari hadapan para anggotanya dengan kece.

_Langit bumi bersaksi, derita kuhadapi~_

_Gunting Akashi bernyanyi, menyiksa diri ini~_

Pret. _Backsound absurd_ dari mana itu?

"Tahu dari mana dia kalau si pengirim surat akan datang istirahat siang ini?" tanya Aomine sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk. Iih, pasti banyak dakinya. Dia mandi seminggu sekali, sih.

"Akashicchi kan dukun, sama kayak Midorimacchi," gumam Kise asal. Menyebabkan dua akibat—

**Jleb.**

**Prang.**

—gunting yang hampir mengiris telinganya, dan serangan tembikar delapan kilo _lucky item_ kemarin dari Midorima. Untung dua-duanya meleset.

(Pesan moral: jangan suka asal nyerocos.)

Semua menghela napas sembari gelar tikar anyaman bambu di lantai. Kata Furihata—selaku oknum yang selalu membersihkan ruang OSIS dengan **penuh cinta**, **kasih sayang**, dan **kesenangan hati**—ia beli tikar anyaman itu di suatu negara yang beberapa provinsinya sekarang sedang dilanda krisis kabut asap beracun. Lumayan cuma puluhan yen, daripada beli karpet merah beludru saran dari Akashi. Udah berat, bersihinnya susah, mahal lagi.

Saat kepala pelangi itu pada guling-gulingan di tikar anyam, seorang biru langit yang masih berada di pojokan mengambil secarik kertas. Surat permintaan yang tadi. Tanpa suara, ia membaca hingga ke bagian paling bawah. Di sana tertera dengan jelas;

'Aku akan datang untuk konfirmasi istirahat siang ini.'

...

...

...

Krik~

Tulisannya yang kurang kelihatan, atau anggota OSIS yang kurang penglihatan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Benar saja kata Akashi—sebenarnya karena sudah diberi tahu, anak OSIS saja yang males baca—si pengirim surat datang saat istirahat siang. Aomine tadinya sudah siap siaga dengan berdiri ganteng di ambang pintu masuk ruang OSIS, tapi ia segera kabur dari sana setelah Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya.

_Tabahkanlah hatimu~ oleh siksa ketua pendekmu~_

Ini lagu apaan lagi, sih? Dirajam gunting ntar, lho!

Jadi, mari kita persingkat saja. Sekarang sudah datang seseorang, sepertinya seangkatan mereka, berambut abu, dan mata nyalang bagaikan preman. Seragamnya sangat berantakan, rambutnya dibasahi keringat, dan dia...

... laki-laki.

"Kenapa yang datang laki-laki? Mana pengirim surat itu? Harusnya yang datang anak perempuan berdada bes—"

—**ckris**. Gunting berbicara, Aomine disekap di pojok terjauh. Furihata ditugaskan untuk mengawasi, Kuroko masih bersemedi bersama gelas _vanilla shake_, sekalian menemani si remang yang dikhawatirkan membuat segalanya sekacau badai.

Kembali kepada sisa anak OSIS yang lain, dan pemuda mencurigakan yang terduga adalah si pengirim surat.

Pemuda berambut abu itu menggaruk kepala sambil mengipasi diri dengan bajunya. "Hei, Pendek," katanya tiba-tiba, menunjuk Akashi yang seketika membuatnya memunculkan perempatan di kepala. "Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk? Aku tamu di sini, akulah yang mengirim surat itu."

Baiklah, pemuda misterius ini menyulut kemarahan Akashi. Dia telah membangunkan singa yang sedang enak-enaknya tertidur sambil jemuran di pantai. Jangan lupakan ombak bergulung dengan cantik dan matahari bersinar terik, sangat cocok untuk liburan—

—maaf, salah. Lagian mana ada singa tidur sambil lesehan di pantai?

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah, Akashicchi, marahnya nanti saja. Ayo, masuk," ajak si sekretaris pirang, Kise, seraya menghalangi tubuh Akashi, seperti melindungi seorang adik, biar tidak merajam gunting pada tamu mereka. Ia menarik tangan kedua makhluk itu untuk memasuki ruangan OSIS.

Sepertinya, bukan hanya tampang saja yang menyatakan bahwa si tamu adalah preman. Nyatanya, cara duduk dan kelakuannya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Haizaki Shougo," ia berucap tanpa diminta. Kancing bajunya sengaja dibuka dua, panas katanya. Cara duduknya sangat amburadul, beda dengan Akashi dan Midorima yang rapi bagai teman bisnis kantoran. Maklum, calon dokter dan pewaris perusahaan besar masa depan.

Dengan kaki diangkat ke atas meja, baju berantakan dan sikap yang tidak karuan, para anak OSIS yang melihat hanya bisa berkata;

'Masa sih orang kayak gini suka sama Nijimura-senpai?'

Normalnya, bagi mereka, orang yang suka sama Nijimura Shuuzou _**seharusnya**_ kalem, baik hati, sopan, dan penuh kasih sayang. Mengingat sifat-sifat di atas adalah gambaran secara umum tentang senpai mereka yang kece itu, seharusnya orang yang ngeceng sama dia juga mesti ngaca.

Di-**bold**, _italic_, dan underline biar greget.

Lah, ini. Sudahlah tampang preman, rambut acak-acakan, seragam berantakan, dan entah apa lagi yang sepertinya sulit dijabarkan. Saking berandalnya itu anak.

"Kalian sudah membaca suratku? Bagaimana? Apa permintaanku diterima?" tanpa aba-aba, Haizaki bertanya beruntun. Berbanding terbalik dari sebelumnya, kali ini sikapnya seperti anak perempuan yang menunggu jawaban pernyataan cinta.

Sebenarnya Akashi sang ketua malas sekali menjawab, tapi karena ialah yang memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan dari pemuda berandal itu, jadi terpaksa ia harus menanggapi. "Kami menerima, tapi... kau yakin menyukai Nijimura-senpai?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Haizaki tiba-tiba. "Aku menyukainya dari hati terdalam, meski aku tak tahu dia akan menerimaku atau tidak."

Akashi menghela napas. Midorima memandanginya. Kise menatap si hijau. Murasakibara makan tanpa ada niat bagi-bagi. Anggota yang tersisa masih mojok.

"Bagaimana caranya kau suka padanya ssu?" karena tak ada respon dari ketuanya, Kise ambil inisiatif untuk introgasi lebih lanjut.

Kali ini Haizaki berdecak. Ia memalingkan muka, namun wajahnya memerah. "Aku dan Niji dulunya satu klub sepak bola. Dia dulu kaptenku waktu SMP. Dia baik dan tegas, sosok seorang yang sempurna di mataku, aku menyukainya sejak itu. Masuk SMA, aku dan dia sama-sama ikut klub sepak bola. Aku selalu menarik perhatiannya dengan membuat ulah. Karena hampir setiap hari aku membuat masalah, aku dikeluarkan dari klub sepak bola."

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pantesan..." ucap anggota OSIS—bahkan yang lagi mojok juga—bersamaan.

BRAK.

Haizaki gebrak meja. "Apanya yang 'pantesan', kalian OSIS mau membantuku atau tidak, sih!"

—**Mantan anggota klub sepak bola SMA Teikou, Haizaki Shougo. Usia enam belas tahun, kelas satu. Keahlian: memancing dan terpancing perkelahian di mana pun kakinya berdiri. Status: klien pertama OSIS.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di antara anak-anak OSIS, tidak ada satu pun yang memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kalaupun ada, mungkin hanya Kise, yang pernah beberapa kali pacaran dengan anak perempuan waktu SMP. Hanya saja, tidak pernah dia yang menembak duluan, pasti sang cewek yang minta untuk jadian dengannya.

Puh, dasar model.

Karena tidak ada yang punya pengalaman, jadi Akashi memanggil seseorang yang sudah makan asam garam dalam hal modus-modusan. Untuk tidak memperpanjang mukadimah, kita persingkat saja saat sang terpanggil sudah berada di alam baka—

—maaf. Maksud saya, sudah berada di ruang OSIS. Maklumlah, keadaan ruangannya kotor bak neraka, sih. Jadinya kelepasan, deh. Awas guntingnya, ya.

"Ada perlu apa OSIS memanggilku? Mana cewek cantiknya? Kalau tidak ada aku pulang saja," ancam si tamu. Ia beranjak dari sofa ruang OSIS, lalu segera melesat ke pintu masuk. Sayangnya, usaha kaburnya gagal, karena satu-satunya akses untuk keluar itu sudah dihadang oleh tubuh raksasa si titan jadi-jadian OSIS, Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin bilang—kraus—kau tidak boleh pergi—kraus—" dia berkata sambil memakan stik jagung merk M*mogi. Tamu tersebut menghela napas, lalu duduk lagi. Percuma saja melawan titan. Harus pakai 3D Maneuver Gear dulu baru bisa dikalahkan.

—**Ketua klub sastra SMA Teikou, Moriyama Yoshitaka. Usia delapan belas tahun, kelas tiga. Keahlian: gombalin orang. Status: pakar cinta OSIS.**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Moriyama Yoshitaka sangat lihai dan pandai bin lebay nan alay dalam masalah gombal-menggombal, cinta-cintaan, modus-modusan, sampai pacar-pacaran. Namun entah kenapa, pacarnya sekarang adalah anak laki-laki. Namanya Izuki Shun, anak kelas dua, manusia tergaring sepanjang jagad.

Akashi hampir saja mengeluarkan gunting, kalau saja Furihata tidak meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa cangkir, plus tehnya. Tidak tahu dapat dari mana karena ruang OSIS miskin perabot. Kasihan, mungkin dia bawa dari rumah.

"Moriyama-senpai, kami butuh bantuanmu untuk mengajari Haizaki-san tentang cinta. Dia suka sama Nijimura-senpai, seangkatan denganmu," akhirnya, Kuroko lulus dari ujian 'meminum _vanilla shake_ sampai habis tak bersisa' di pojokan sana. Gelasnya ia buang sembarangan, sangat tidak sopan padahal nanti bukan dia yang bersihkan.

"HWAA!" teriak Moriyama dan Haizaki bersamaan, lantaran kemunculan Kuroko yang berpotensi membuat orang jantungan. Keduanya mendapati sosok si biru langit yang menatap mereka datar. Sedatar tembok yang ada di _anime_ sebelah, namun tidak sedatar muka _heichou_ pasukan dari _anime_ sebelah.

Moriyama garuk-garuk kepala. Dosa apa dia dipanggil sama kaisar bergunting—karena Akashi mengajaknya sambil unjuk gunting— sesaat kemudian harus pacu jantung dadakan gara-gara seorang biru yang datarnya _alaihi wasalam_. Plis deh, dia capek. Capek!

"Buatkan saja kecenganmu itu puisi," katanya sambil menghela napas. Anak berandal galau karena cinta sih biasa, tapi masa harus pakai bantuan dia juga? Memangnya Haizaki tahu betapa berat perjuangannya mendapatkan hati seorang Izuki Shun? Dia harus melewati berbagai rintangan, laut dan tebing, negeri dan padang pasir, serta gunung salju dan gunung merapi!

(Buset. Itu mencari cinta apa mencari kitab suci ke Barat? Perasaan si Izuki masih di Teikou, deh. Satu klub sastra dengannya pula!)

"Masalahnya aku tidak bisa buat puisi," Haizaki menjawab sambil garuk kuping. Sialan, gatel banget! Mungkinkah itu kuping nista ada kotorannya? Euuh, hanya Haizaki dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Kali ini, otak sastra Moriyama mendapat pencerahan. Tentu saja, ia tipe orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati kehabisan kata. Akan dibantunya orang tersebut membuat puisi, karangan, atau apa pun yang dramatis asalkan temanya tentang cinta.

Moriyama menepuk pundak Haizaki. "Membuat puisi itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan! Kau tinggal deskripsikan sosok yang kau suka dengan kata-katamu sendiri. Mudah, bukan?" ia berucap gampang. Segampang tampang Haizaki sekarang.

"Hanya... begitu saja?" Moriyama mengangguk dengan kemantapan hati. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan datang dua hari lagi saat puisiku selesai, di sini!" sekali hentak, Haizaki yang gembira segera berlari keluar dari ruang OSIS, meninggalkan isi ruangan yang dipenuhi pria-pria madesu berkepala warna-warni.

Akashi melipat tangan di dada, memandangi pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka selebar jalan. Kepalanya menoleh kepada seorang cokelat yang kebetulan berada tepat di sampingnya. "Kouki, aku ada pekerjaan untukmu."

Seketika—karena bisa digunting kalau tak bereaksi cepat—Furihata menghadap Akashi. Ketua merah itu dengan sengaja menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kepala si cokelat, sebelum pergi dari sana dengan alasan mengantar berkas penting.

"_Awasi baik-baik siswa bernama Haizaki itu, kau mengerti kan?"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat hari yang ditentukan tiba, Haizaki datang dengan secarik kertas dan Moriyama, ke ruang OSIS. "Aku sudah mencoba membuat puisi," ucap Haizaki sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas itu kepada anggota OSIS. Kertas tersebut direbut dengan beringas oleh Akashi, seakan ingin meremas si kertas malang hidup-hidup.

Akashi membaca puisi itu keras-keras.

"Rambutmu yang hitam...  
sehitam pantat ayam...  
telah menjerumusku jauh ke dalam...  
lindung cinta di dasar sumur yang kelam...

Pelangimu mengalihkan duniaku...  
namun sayang, tak sedikit pun kulihat ada pelangi...  
meski begitu aku tetap tak peduli...  
dan terus mengejar di balik bayangmu..."

KRIK~

"PLIS DEH INI PERNYATAAN CINTA APA HINAAN SIH? KAU BILANG SUKA AMA NIJIMURA-SENPAI, KENAPA MALAH NGEHINA DIA?"

Anggota OSIS yang—tumben—kompak segera menyemprot Haizaki si anak berandal. Katanya sih, dia suka sama kapten klub sepak bola, Nijimura Shuuzou-senpai, dan mencoba membuatkan puisi cinta untuk dikirim ke loker si senpai kece.

"ASDFGHJKL! GUE UDAH DUA MALEM BIKIN ITU KAMPRET! KALO EMANG KEADAAN DIA BEGITU MAU GIMANA LAGI COBA?" si rambut kelabu meledak. Sampai menanggalkan bahasa formalnya kembali ke naungan bahasa ibu, kasar banget bro. Mungkin kekuatan ledakan kemarahan Haizaki melebihi letusan gunung Krakatau.

Lihat, sampai para anak OSIS beserta Moriyama tutup kuping. Kecuali Akashi yang sudah pakai kapas—entah dapat dari mana dia—dan Kuroko yang lagi asyik minum vanilla shake kesukaannya di pojokan. Tidak peduli sekitar, yang penting mesraan dulu sama kekasih tercinta.

"Buat ulang!" perintah Moriyama seenak jidat lebar dan mata sipitnya. Haizaki melongo dengan mata sebesar ikan buntal dan mulut selebar mas koki. Kesal, ia menunjuk Moriyama intens dengan jarinya.

"Jangan bercanda, Jidat Lebar! Ogah banget! Lagian siapa lo mau nyuruh-nyuruh gue, hah? Dasar mata sipit!" Haizaki mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Moriyama. Sangat tidak sopan mengingat Moriyama adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Hah? Sopan sedikit sama kakak kelas, dasar upik abu! Sudah untung kubantuin kau malah melunjak! Kalau kubilang buat ulang ya buat ulang! Jangan bertingkah!" Moriyama balas menunjuk Haizaki.

"Apa katamu? Upik abu? Jangan membuatku marah, ya! Kalau bukan karena terdesak aku tak akan mau minta bantuanmu!" Haizaki menarik kerah baju Moriyama.

Akashi menghembuskan napas, mengenai sedikit poninya hingga terbang. Aomine mengupil, untung saja ia tidak dapat apa-apa. Kise tersenyum canggung, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Murasakibara membuka bungkus keripik dengan gunting, hasil pinjaman dari Akashi. Midorima menaikkan kacamata, mencari posisi bagus buat matanya agar bisa membaca majalah zodiak. Kuroko izin pergi sebentar, mau beli _vanilla shake_ di kantin katanya.

Satu-satunya pemuda paling rajin di OSIS memutuskan untuk melerai kedua pria madesu di hadapannya, dengan harapan agar kupingnya tidak ternodai kata-kata hinaan dari makhluk-makhluk madesu tersebut. "Aaa... sudahlah, Moriyama-senpai, Haizaki-san. Jangan bertengkar, atau—"

"ANAK KUCING DIEM AJA NAPA!"

—**Jleb**.

Itu nohok. Banget. Dan Furihata Kouki bukanlah anak kucing. Lagian sejak kapan dua makhluk madesu dari planet antah berantah ini bisa kompak meneriakinya begitu?

—Furihata Kouki, 16 tahun. Dinyatakan gugur dalam medan perang hanya karena lima kata mematikan hati menohok batin menusuk dada.

Anak kucing malang tersebut tiba-tiba merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Furihata-kun," dengan kalimat menenangkan yang membuat kalbu Furihata jadi lega. Terima kasih, Tuhan, ternyata masih ada makhluk yang menyayanginya di dunia ini. "Walaupun Furihata-kun anak kucing, tapi kami semua suka kucing, kok."

—jleb. (Lagi).

—Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun. Didakwa sebagai siswa bermulut tertajam se-SMA Teikou. Furihata Kouki, korban pertama, sudah membuktikannya.

_(Btw_ tadi tidak ada yang lihat si rambut biru muda itu masuk, ya? Wah, ternyata dia benar-benar bisa menghilang!)

Sementara Furihata memutuskan untuk pundung di tempat—dengan Kuroko yang menepuk pundaknya berulang kali, menghibur maksudnya, sayangnya mukanya tetap datar jadi tak kelihatan seperti menghibur—Haizaki sepertinya lelah bertengkar dengan Moriyama. "Sudahlah! Percuma saja aku minta bantuan pada kalian," ia mendesah putus asa, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu ruang OSIS yang—maaf, _**usang**_—lalu keluar dari sana.

**BRAK**

"KESEL SIH KESEL, TAPI GA USAH PAKE BANTING PINTU KALI!" Aomine mencak-mencak, baru sadar kalau perangai Haizaki lebih menyebalkan dari dugaannya. Dari kemarin kemana aja, _Mbok_?

Moriyama garuk kepala, "sepertinya bantuanku tak dibutuhkan lagi. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruang klub sastra, sampai jumpa, anak-anak OSIS yang manis. Aku akan pertimbangkan untuk masuk organisasi kalian ini kalau sudah ada cewek kecenya, oke?" kemudian dia pergi secepat cahaya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"Ga perlu."

(Demi langit, sejak kapan anak-anak OSIS jadi kompak?)

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N:

Ga nyangka ternyata banyak juga apresiasi reader terhadap fic super nista ini. Terima kasih banyak semuanya, baik yang review, fave, follow, maupun yang udah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian buat baca #sungkemin

Kalian boleh request pair dan kasus selain kasus yang sudah ada, lho. Kalau memungkinkan, akan saya pertimbangkan. Yang penting, kasusnya ga nyambung dengan sekolah tapi masih bisa di-request oleh siswa. Sertakan juga orang yang mengirim permintaan itu, ya. (Contoh: nyari kucing yang ilang, di-request oleh Koganei).

Untuk request pair, apa pun boleh! Tapi ga boleh memisahkan AkaFuri, karena memang itu pair utamanya. Dari yang paling canon sampai se-crack mungkin, kalau memungkinkan akan saya perimbangkan #kedip /dilempar

Ah iya, btw ini ga ada hubungannya sama manga apa pun, cuma kemampuan si Furi aja yang saya contek dari salah satu manga. Itu juga agak berbeda #kediplagi /najong ah

Tetap ikuti fic ini, ya~

Special thanks to: **Ayano Suzune**, **Viletta OnyxLV**, **Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**, **Calico Neko**, **nabmiles**, **Shizuka Miyuki**, Guest, Oto Ichiiyan, icyng, sinister, **Snack and scissors**, Jelly P

Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan nama.

Mind to review?


End file.
